


College AU Honoka/Tsuabasa

by LordHonk0803



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drinking, F/F, Gay, Honoka needs Ass, Original Character(s), poor honoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka
Kudos: 8





	College AU Honoka/Tsuabasa

Honoka walked up to the lobby counter. The woman who stood there had a somewhat forced smile on her face. “Hello, Welcome to the Otonokizaka College Dormitory, may I assist you?” 

“Yeah, I’m a new student here just need help finding my room.” Honoka said nervously. She wasn’t good at social interactions even small ones like asking for help. 

“Last name?”

“Kousaka. Should be a one bedroom.”

“Let’s see, there you are, your room number is 308.” The woman handed Honoka a key. “Don’t lose the key, your room should be on the fifth floor.” 

“Thank you.” She bowed and walked off down the hall. 

Reaching her room after a couple minutes of searching she inserted the key to find out it was already unlocked. Confused but not worried about it she shrugged her shoulders and entered. Walking in the first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelt sweet like strawberries, it wasn’t bad but not what she expected. Walking further in she sat her bags on the loveseat sitting in the middle of the room. 

A woman with long purple hair and glistening teal eyes walked out the bathroom on her phone in nothing but a towel. “For the last time I’m not interested in a friends with benefits relationship with you.” The woman retorted. Hanging up the phone she slung it on the loveseat. Looking at Honoka she shook her head. “Russian girls are something else.” 

“Um, who are you and why are you in my dorm..?” Honoka asked.

“Nozomi, this is my dorm at least that’s what I was told.” Continuing like nothing was wrong she went into the bedroom leaving the door wide open. 

Honoka followed. “I asked for one room no roommates.” 

“Look, you have the wrong dorm then, either go find another room or go get changed.” 

“Why?” 

“We’re going to get some drinks, I’ll pay if that makes you feel better.” 

She wanted to just leave and go talk to the lobby woman but that would end with her having a headache. Plus if she’s offering what the hell, I could use a drink. “Alright.” 

“I knew a ginger like you couldn’t say no to that.” Nozomi laughed, dropping her towel revealing herself for everyone to see. Honoka immediately blushed and turned away. “What, we’re both girls here.” 

“Yeah but, I’m” 

“Gay? Yeah I picked up on that chief.” Honoka didn’t respond and just left. Both of them got dressed in somewhat casual clothes not really concerned for looking their best.  
____________

Walking into the bar Honoka was immediately uncomfortable with all the people who decided to drink tonight. “Grab some drinks, mingle, have fun, maybe later on I’ll give you a lap dance.” Nozomi laughed. 

Honoka just turned and headed towards the bar. As much as Honoka wasn’t opposed to the idea of a lap dance from her sexy ass roommate, Nozomi wasn’t her type. “Long Island Iced tea.” Honoka said, leaning against the bar. The bartender nodded.

“Hey, a round of shots.” A brown haired woman said squeezing between Honoka and the other patrons getting wasted. “Sorry, it's packed tonight.” The woman smiled at her. Honoka didn’t respond; she just stared at the woman. “You’re cute.” All Honoka could think was she’s definitely my type.

“Kira.” The bartender said getting the woman’s attention.

“Thanks, throw it on my tab.” She replied, grabbing the tray. 

“Tabs are paid this next friday.” The bartender assured, he grabbed a glass and slid it in front of Honoka. “First drink is on the house.” He smiled. 

Honoka blushed. “Thanks.” She sipped her drink and gazed across the tables for the woman. Finding her she was seated at a booth in the corner with three other women.

“Tsubasa.” The bartender said, pulling Honoka’s attention to him. “Kira Tsubasa, she’s a regular here, runs up tabs like an alcoholic step dad.” He shook his head. “I’m Bevrahji, everyone calls me Bev or bartender, take your pick.”

Honoka sat her drink down. “Honoka, I’m new around here, roommate brought me out here.” 

“What are you doing sitting all alone?” Nozomi asked stumbling behind Honoka.

“Drunk already?” Honoka questioned before getting pulled to a table. 

“Gals, this is the hot ginger I was talking about. Honoka this is Nico, she may look cute and all but she is in no way fuckable.”

“Screw you.” Nico responded.

“Oh yeah, where’s Maki then.” Nico stayed quiet. “Right, your ass lost her.” Nozomi pointed at a blonde chick. “This is Eli, she’s Russian so watch out for her she likes to try and slip people ruffies. Last but certainly still probably least Yoshiko, Satanist so if ya sleep with her be ready to die.” 

Yoshiko stood up and grabbed Nozomi. “I’m taking her back to the room.” 

“Don’t touch me you christian.” Nozomi yanked her arm back. A few minutes of meaningless banter before Yoshiko got Nozomi out the bar. Honoka took a seat continuing to sip her iced tea.

“Nozomi’s new roommate, have fun with that.” Nico said. “She always does this.” She complained, rolling her eyes. “Why do I agree to have drinks with her when she can’t even finish one drink without turning into a complete dick.” Nico stood up and walked out of the bar. 

An awkward silence filled the air. Honoka was used to that since she wasn’t the social type. After a few minutes Yoshiko came back and sat at the table. “Nozomi tried to get me in bed then passed out on the couch. Normal shit, what’s up with you guys.” 

“You know, drinking in silence with loner girl here. Nico left after whining about Nozomi, like every other night.” Eli rolled her eyes taking another swig of beer.

“Another great night of drinking.” Yoshiko held up her bottle. “To the faggots we hang out with.” Eli and Yoshiko clinked bottles and chugged the rest. The next hour went on with Honoka staying quiet while the others talked about work and problems with relationships. 

“As much fun as this is I have to go, gotta be up for work.” Eli said throwing back the last bit of beer she had.

“Same here. Have fun with Nozomi.” Yoshiko said leaving the bar with Eli.

Honoka sighed as she walked back to the counter. So much for a fun night you antisocial fuck. She laid a twenty on the bar and sat her empty glass on it. Bev noticed her leaving. “Honoka.” 

She turned her attention to him. “Yo.” 

“Come back tomorrow afternoon, happy hour, drinks on me.” He smiled.

She smiled and nodded before leaving.


End file.
